Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for enhancing a motorcycle seat. More particularly the present invention relates to an adjustable motorcycle seat backrest that telescopes up and down.
2. Background Art
A motorcycle seat, made for a driver and one rider, may not provide back support for either rider, but particularly the front rider or driver.
A motorcycle passenger seat (xe2x80x9crumblexe2x80x9d seat) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,334. The passenger seat incorporates a backrest that, when not in use, folds down and appears integrated into the rear fender of the motorcycle. The backrest hinges toward the rear of the fender.
Clerkin, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,150 disclose a motorcycle seat having a backrest, the angle of which can be adjusted by various means. The height of the backrest is also variable, the backrest cushion sliding up and down on an upright brace. Because the backrest does not fold out of the way when not in use, the brace is removable from the seat, permitting the removal of the entire backrest.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,608,957 and 5,544,937, Hanagan disclosed a seat with backrests. Rectangular mounting posts are attached to the backrests and these are installed into rectangular slots in the seat structure. They are rigidly affixed to the motorcycle with locking screws. They are only pivotally adjustable (at the top of the mounting posts), and cannot be folded out of the way. If not needed, they are removed from the motorcycle. Since there is very little space to store things on a motorcycle, these backrests are often stored where the motorcycle is garaged and therefore may not be with the motorcycle when the backrests are desired to be used, for example when the motorcycle being used at a place not near the garage where the brackets are stored.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,911, a passenger seat with a backrest similar to that revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,334 is disclosed. The backrest is hinged at the bottom and provides a cover for the passenger seat when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,634, Hanagan describes an adjustable motorcycle seat. The seat has a backrest that is integral with the seat. The backrest is not removable, nor adjustable.
A seat cover for a motorcycle passenger seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,647. In doing so, a backrest for the passenger seat that is hinged at the bottom is also disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,998, a backrest for a motorcycle seat is revealed. The backrest pivots at the end of a pair of rods that are pivotally connected to a bracket just above or on the motorcycle""s fender. The back rest is for the front rider (or driver) of the motorcycle. The back rest can be folded back over the passenger seat when not in use, and in this position, becomes a higher seat for a passenger, lending to better visibility. It is not further adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,974 reveals a foldable backrest for a motorcycle seat. This back rest is for the front rider (or driver) of the motorcycle. The backrest, when not in use as a backrest, is a seat for a passenger. The passenger also has a backrest, but the passenger""s backrest is permanently affixed to the seat. The front backrest pivots at its front and is held in its upright position by a brace. The brace has a plurality of notches in which its lower end can be inserted, and so the angle of the backrest is adjustable.
A backrest that pivots at the level of the motorcycle""s rear fender is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,917. It also is made to slide along tracks on either side of the seat so it can be used for the front or rear passenger, and can further be adjusted for the comfort of either passenger. The backrest is angularly adjustable.
None of the above disclosed backrests telescope up and down. There is, therefore, a need for a motorcycle seat backrest that telescopes up and down as required by the rider, and is adjustable fore and aft.
A purpose of this invention is to provide a backrest for a motorcycle seat. Another purpose is to provide for a motorcycle seat backrest that telescopes up and down, to remain out of the way when not needed and to be adjustable as to height when needed.
A telescoping backrest for a motorcycle is provided in a fashion similar to many telescoping headrests in automobiles. The backrest is comprised of a padded portion and two telescoping support rods. The telescoping support rods are seated in appropriate sockets, and have provisions for being held at various levels with a latch, detents or other methods. Rods, used as the telescoping members, are curved, as are the sockets these rods are fitted into. Adjustments forward and backward are provided by plates fitted with slotted holes into which threaded fasteners are inserted. The threaded fasteners are loosened and their positions in the slotted holes varied for the comfort of the rider.
When in the xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d position, the padded lower surface of the backrest is flush with the motorcycle seat, so it is not invisible. In this position, a depression or notch in the upper end of the telescopic support rods is engaged by a latch. To raise the backrest from its lowest position, the padded portion is pushed forward to release the notch from the latch, then the backrest may be pulled upward.
To return the telescopic motorcycle backrest to its lowest position from an upper position, the backrest""s padded portion is, again, pulled forward to unlatch it, then pushed down.
Sockets (preferably made of steel) are provided into which the telescoping support rods are inserted, and providing the latching mechanisms to hold the backrest in the positions desired. The sockets are anchored to the structure of the motorcycle seat.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of this invention, both as to its organization and method of operation together with further objectives and advantages thereto, will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.